jOKER
by Great General le
Summary: What happens when Rubys fate is decided by a gun a joker and a helmet
1. Chapter 1

jOKER

Ruby rose was not your average lolly jolly fact she was a hunter at beacon acdamy she was of course a exeption to the school because she was a year younger than every one events that are about to unfold happend because of that fatefull day.

On a dark night a dusk shop with a certain girl in it was robbed by Roman torchick the only criminal who was smart enough to make a huge proffit for just making all started by a shame less man trying to rob a girl wearing a red cloak and reading a weapons girl of course was Ruby rose the secound sythe weilder of vale who then I kid you not kicked him from the back at the store to the the front of the store.

"What the heck? what are you waiting for get her!" Of course this man was Roman Torchwick the man who will give her life or death in the events that are to rose strongly and elegently beat back her attackers.

She then did somthing that we would call ambitious she chased after Roman on a roof and went in for the she approached him she was then shot at from a plane with a demon like a woman in it.(She's also looks smexy!*Beta looks at me unamused*) As the the demon girl attempted to kill ruby she was then saved by a purple caped woman "T-thank you!" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit a minute,are you a huntress?" The huntress looked confused."CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Ruby was confused why the now scary woman took her to the police station._What did I do wrong?I just tried to help the poor old man.I think the scary witch is just jelly that I'm such a talented fine young lady._The crimsonete girl didn't really listen to the nagging huntress's lecture about the safety of others."I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young put you and others in danger." "... And how do _you_ know?"

Glynda was surprised that the silver eyed girl was not afraid of many people have the courage to be unfazed by her scaryness."W-what do you mean?"For some reason,Glynda felt afraid of this strange just in time a man came in wearing a scarf and a cup of coffie and of course he is the one and only proffessor ozpin.

"You do relise that you a girl fought off crimanals right?".After a while ozpin decides that Ruby shall attened to Beacon."Thank you so much! i wont let you down"."you better not"

(So the story begins) saturdays are updates


	2. ch2

jOKER

you kow what screw it just wach rwby okay now starting

Right after the battle at vale Ruby and the others were called to ozpins office.

"girls i want you to tell me everything" (5 minutes later) "i will call you when every thing is over

"hmmm ruby looks so sad mabye ill know what will cheer her up!" "everybody lets go to pf changs! everythings on me!" "no thanks" "what! but ruby you love pf changs!" "i dont really feel like it" "okay fine dont blame me if you get hungry".

The rest of rubys team walks out the door. "huh why couldnt i stop the train? was it beacuse im to weak?" "if i stpped it vale wouldnt be messed up every where!".

"You seek power young one?" "what whos there? who are you?" "Iam the wise one iam here because you seek power right?" "Yes i seek power to protect everyone and to be powerfull".

"Hmmmmm i see the i shall give you the power you seek. But in order to get it you must go to the 7 hells first." "the seven hells?" "yes when you get there you will further be young one will you go?" "y-yes!" "okay young one the journeys shall be hard and unforgiving now 123 GO!

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N=Sorry about that short chapter guys will any ways reviews are apperated


	3. From whom the whistle blows

jOKER ch.3 From whom the whisle blows

"Next! youre not on the list so youve probaly been sent by the wise one right?" "Huh!how did you know?" "This has happend before like over 9000 times okay you need to go to this place say hi to mounty for me alright?" "Whos mounty?" "Never mind then just go to this place now begone! i have to finish watching attack on titan." 5minutes later "YESS! joffrey dies take that you cock sucker oh my god what are they doing to tyrian? noooo! why are you arresting him he didnt do anything wrong!" "Oh my seems like i got another one sorry about that names violetta im geussing you my friend want to get stronger am i right?" "uh um yea your right " "Well no worries iam your right girl now let me see this goes here and that goes there and there it is the portal is opened now you step inside here " "What are you waiting for? go!" "Wha wha WHAT!" BOOM!" "Well that the end for me hopes she dooesnt get shot and die"..."Uh where iam i?" BOOM! Aghhhh "My leg where is it?" "Oh my god they killed kenney you Bastards! "du ma!" "my a dau yei cho!" "Where am i and oh my god is that blood! s so many dead... "Who the hell are you... wait are you the russian reinforcement they sent us! they must be pretty confident to send 1 young girl!" "lets see what you can do is that your gun strange its all red and black hmmm just shoot the americans" "Y yes sir BANG BANG BANG! "Nooo! captain you goddamm bastard you were the only one who speak american correctly" "Guys reatreat they have us by the balls" "What did you say?"" oh sorry you no understand vietnamese" "I say Retreat!" "dammit that attack failed how many times did we win minh?" "None" "Well thats unfortunit but guys dont give well kick thier ass next time!" "seriously face it jOKER well never win all we have ever done is become the squad where everyone treats us like nothing " "Shut up iam squad leader now captain said if he dies then ill take over" "Fine but what do we do about her she doesnt speak viet and your the only one who speaks american." "Ill talk to her something tells me shes not from russia" "Okay girl tell me who sent you?" "The wise one" "Who the hell is the wise one? Were are you from" "Why vale of course havent you heard of it?" "Tell me is vale in america?" "Whats america?" "I come from remmnant ever heard of it?" "Tell me have you ever hear earth?" whats earth?"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Guys iam back long live the awsome meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
